Periodic service of automobiles sometimes requires the removal of a harmonic damper pulley used on many automotive engines, including Chrysler and GM (General Motors) engines. The harmonic damper pulley is attached to the end of the engine's crankshaft, which projects from the front of the engine block into a confined space surrounded by a radiator, suspension components, fuel lines, fan shrouds, drive belts, etc. A pulley puller tool used to disconnect the pulley from the crankshaft must be able to access the pulley within the confined space available. A suitable tool includes three puller jaws, a hub providing three radial, puller jaw attachment locations on the hub's perimeter, a plurality of push rods of different lengths, and a forcing screw used to advance a selected push rod against the end of the engine's crankshaft while the jaws grip a flange of the pulley. The push rod is selected based on the type of engine being serviced. This selected rod is inserted longitudinally through a threaded access hole in the hub and positioned between the end of the engine's crankshaft and a tip of the forcing screw. The forcing screw is screwed into the access hole and rotate to advance the rod and force the jaws to pull the pulley from the crankshaft.
A precise puller jaw length, jaw tip thickness, jaw hooking angle, jaw taper are required for the jaw to access, attach and pull the pulley from the crankshaft without removal of the adjacent radiator, suspension components, fuel lines, fan shrouds, drive belts, etc. The conventional pulley puller tool is deficient mainly because the tool's jaws will only grip the flanges of a limited number of pulleys. These conventional tools have jaw tips that are to thick with the wrong jaw tip taper and wrong jaw tip angle to access many harmonic damper pulleys being serviced. These jaws do not allow reaching behind the pulley flange due to jaw tip depth, or they do not fit the harmonic damper pulley flange due to jaw tip width, or they do not stay attached to the pulley flange due to jaw tip angle. Moreover, the number of push rods available in the standard kits containing the conventional pulley puller tool is inadequate and additional longer rods are required to accommodate the numerous types of harmonic damper pulleys being serviced. Specifically, one such conventional tool sold by the Schley Products Company, Inc. under the product number 97400 is able to service many older Chrysler and GM engines models but unable to service Chrysler 5.7 liter V-8 Hemi 2004 and later, the GM 2.8 liter straight four cylinder engine, GM 3.5 liter straight five cylinder engine, the GM 4.2 liter straight six cylinder engine, GM 3.5 liter V six cylinder engine 2004 and later, and GM 3.9 liter V six cylinder engine 2006 and later (herein referred to as recent engine models). It would be highly desirable to provide a pulley puller tool capable of serving both the older and recent engine models.